


To Become Comfortable In My Own Skin

by Stony_has_become_everything



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_has_become_everything/pseuds/Stony_has_become_everything
Summary: Aj is about to be a senior in high school and her eighteenth birthday is 6 months away. She's a straight A student, apart of her school's band, chorus and theatre clubs. She's also terribly shy and hates talking to people. The thing about Aj is, she's fat...280 to be exact, for her 5ft6 frame she's in the highly obese category. Aj has been fat her whole life, so when she gets the motivation to drop some serious poundage, it becomes a big deal. So when her school crush, Tyler, finally takes notice of her she starts working harder to try and be the size 8 she thinks he adores. But little does she know he could be adoring her the way she's always been. When Justin, the school player, asks AJ out, secrets come out, hearts are broken, and romance is ignited. But will it all work out the way AJ wanted?





	1. That's My Chocolate

"I swear on your life, when I get a hold of you, I will sit on your skinny ass!" I huffed with a loss of breath from being forced to run up the two flights of stairs. My best friend stood at the top waving around my precious chocolate. We had finished up the last of our shared exams so we decided to run amuck around the empty halls.

"You don't need it! You said you were trying to cut down on the sweets!" I watched as she jogged to the very top of the staircase, another two flights up. She jogged as though gravity didn't affect her at all. Her slender, bony fingers where melting my birthday chocolate. I knew for sure I was gonna get that back. She waved the chocolate bar from the top of the stairs as I continued to gasp for air. "You have to work for it if you want it!"

My lungs ached once I finally reached the top of the stairs. I held to my knees until I gained my breath back. I stood up straight and glared at her, grabbed the chocolate from her hands. I stuck the bar back into my bag and placed it on the floor. Before Ana saw it coming I tackled her to the ground.

"Dear god! AJ get the hell off me!"I groaned and whined but didn't budge as she repeatedly kneed me in the stomach. I eventually rolled off her and we just laid there laughing.

All too soon we heard loud footsteps coming down the hall so we gathered our things and stood up making it look like we were just about to leave. We thought it was a teacher or worse a principal. However we were pleasantly surprised to find out it was just a student. We relaxed until I realized who it was, Tyler, to be exact, he's just the guy I've been hardcore crushing on since freshman year! My heart fluttered when he smiled at me, it fluttered even more when he uttered a small "Hey," with a wave to accompany it. I waved back and told him to have a nice summer. I nearly swooned when he told me the same.

I watched him walk down the hall and down the other staircase on the other side before Ana bonked me on the back of the head. "Why don't you close your mouth before you start catching flies in there. Or maybe your jaw would fall off." I shoved her into the wall and leaned against the door frame.

"Did you see that? He talked to me! He smiled too! God I love his smile, it's gotten better since he got his braces off. I lose ten pounds and see what happens? The boy of my dreams notice me." I swooned just thinking about him. I sighed and looked off in the direction he went off in. "Maybe, just maybe, senior year will finally become my year after all."

Finally, after we finished fooling around Ana and I went our separate ways. I knew for sure if I just stuck to my summer plan, my life would seriously change. From that day on, the plan seemed to just fall into place.


	2. What luck

This past summer truly was a life changing experience. While I changed my diet and started exercising I also caught up on my makeup skills. By the end of the summer I mastered all the basics. When I hopped on the scale I was amazed. I lost another fifty pounds, making my total weight loss sixty pounds. I officially dropped down to a size sixteen and with dropping three sizes came an all new wardrobe. So i dropped the t-shirts and yoga pants and picked up the jeans and cute tops including multiple pairs of wedges some sneakers other's not. Feeling good about my new clothes caused me to want to change my hair. I was tired of having to deal with my tightly coiled afro that you couldn't do anything with. I relaxed it and chopped off the split ends. Even after that my hair was still down past my shoulders. Who knew that all that time with a tight, short afro, my hair was so long. Looking at it, I made the decision to add layers and dye it in shades of wines and reds.

When school finally started I looked like an entirely new person. My makeup was minimal the first day back, burgundy lipstick matching the hair I had curled, a natural smokey eye bringing out the shades of browns in my eyes. The outfit I chose to wear was simple. I had  little trouble finding shirts that fit me, I never lost any of my bust. I managed to work around it though. I pulled a pair of my skinny jeans, a navy blue button up shirt. I decided against wearing anything under it but I packed a peach cami incase I wanted to wear it later. I grabbed a pair of my high top converse, in black. Once I was ready to go I looked myself over in the mirror, I looked hot. I was out the door and down to school as fast as I could go. I had friends to meet and classes to get to.

The first friend I ran into was my friend Waylan. He's my best male friend and I wouldn't trade him for anything. "OMG! Girl look at you! You look stunning man!" He smiled at me as I twirled in front of him.

"I made a life change man! It's all working out for me." I couldn't help but grin. Soon enough we parted for school to start.

My first class was simply band that morning. However, the next class I had was my Calculus class. I  headed to the other building. On the way there I ran into Tyler. We were heading the same direction. He was wearing a blue v-neck and black jeans. He had his usual varsity letterman on over it all. Since I was so confident in my new look, I decided to talk to him first.

"Hey Tyler! How was your summer? Did football and soccer practices go well for you?" He looked at me confused, like he didn't know who I was, it took him a moment before he recognized me, with a lookover of my body.

"Oh! It's you AJ. Yeah my summer was alright. I broke up with my cheating girlfriend so that made it even better. Well soccer is easy, as always. Football was alright, Coach ran us pretty hard but I think we're good enough to make playoffs this year." Tyler glanced at me throughout his summer rundown and that couldn't have made me happier. "Enough about my summer, how was band? I saw you guys every once in awhile." 

"Band? Yeah it was pretty tough. Mr. Short didn't give us any breaks." I laughed a little and smiled to myself when Tyler chuckled a little himself.

"Well I'm gonna talk to my friends over here. See you around I guess." I watched as Tyler made his way over to a group of his football friends and stopped to talk to them.

Internally, I sighed with relief since I didn't have to keep my cool around him any longer. I hurried to my class and was greeted my two close friends, Kelsey and Emilie. Kelsey was your typical punk rocker and Emilie, despite her name, was a total tomboy who had as much fashion sense as a moldy potato. 

"My god, AJ! Look at you! You look so good!" I was surprised that of all people Emilie was able to pick up on all the changes I was able to make. 

"I'm so glad we're all in the same class again! But you'll never believe who I ran into on my way here. I ran into Tyler! He looked so good in his varsity jacket. He had some good five o'clock shadow happen. I was like damn. I can't wait to see him on the football field this year. Not to mention, we held a conversation in the hall!" I was so excited that I started dancing and jumping around. 

I wish someone would have told me my shoe was untied before I continued to dance around because next thing I knew I was falling backwards. I had myself prepared to fall flat on the floor, I even had my eyes closed, but that wasn't what happened. I was caught by none other than Tyler himself. His hands were on my waist and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Until I came back to reality and quickly stood back up on my own two feet. Still, Tyler's hands didn't leave my waist until I looked back at him with my face flushed. "Um...Thanks." I mumbled and went over to my friends talking for a bit more until the teacher made an announcement that we didn't have assigned seating. I took the opportunity to sit right next to Kelsey and Emilie. 

At our table we had one open seat and we were prepared to welcome whoever came as a new friend. The seat was next to me and I was cool with becoming new friends with whoever took the seat. The three of us continued our endless whisper until we heard the seat move out. We all looked and watched in shock as Tyler took that empty seat. The girls looked at me knowingly and teased me with their stare. I shrunk back into my seat and our group went silent. I looked around the class and everyone was still talking and what not. My brain simply froze, why did he sit next to me, me of all people. I turned to him and cleared my throat. 

"Um...Not to be rude, but why did you decide to sit here when your friends have an empty seat over there." I looked over and pointed to where his football and soccer friends all sat together. There was an unclaimed open seat over there.

"I figured I could get to know some new people if I sat with you. I hope you don't mind AJ." He smiled his gorgeous smile that always made me swoon. I nodded and went back to talking to Emilie, too confused to press on with my investigation.

The class simply flew by after that and so did the rest of the day. I knew after school was going to be stressful. It's not everyday that I tryout for the volleyball team. But luckily for me, I'll be with Kelsey, Emilie and Ana.


	3. New Team Captian

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that even after losing a total of sixty pounds, you didn't lose a single centimeter of boob? I thought that was the first thing that goes when girls lose weight! That's totally not fair!" I laughed as my friend Kelsey examined my bra in the girl's locker room. I slid on my well fit t-shirt.

"The only thing that changed is my band size. I dropped down to a 38 instead of being a 42." I pulled on my volleyball shorts tying the string around my waist and tied the laces on my sneakers.

The girls just scoffed at me that after all the weight loss, I still maintained my "busty personality". As a group we made our way out onto the court. I had noticed that there were a few guys that sat in the bleachers watching us. We all knew they were just there to check us out. We didn't let that phase us, we were there to get a spot on the team and that was all.

After the tryouts ended, the girls and I went back to the locker room and showered and changed. As I was drying my hair and restyling it to work with it being wet, Ana tapped my shoulder and grinned nervously. "AJ, do you think we made the team? I'm super nervous about it all."

I smiled and hugged her after finishing my hair. "Ana relax, with the way we performed on that court, Mrs. Jones would be crazy not to put our whole group on the team." I got her to relax with that and after we were all dressed and ready to go again we went out as a group. 

Mrs. Jones always called out who made the team the day of tryouts so everyone stuck around to wait for the answer. I watched as one by one my group of friends were called to be a part of the team. Soon enough there were ten girls against the wall and I was one of them. I stood there nervously, afraid that the forty pounds I still have to lose was holding me back from something this great. I waited and waited. Mrs. Jones still hadn't said anything about those being the only people on the team so I still had some hope left. My heart dropped into my stomach when Mrs. Jones spoke next.

"Alright ladies, You're it for the varsity team. However, I have yet to announce who your team captain is for this season." I didn't hold my breath for this. I thought for sure there would be no way I would get team captain for this season. "Alright so your team captain for this season will be, drum roll please, Alishia Smith! Please come and join your team now girl." I gasped and quickly ran over to my friends. We squealed and jumped around happy that we all made it. We gathered our stuff and went to get ice cream as a celebration.

As we sat in the town's creamery and talked about how lucky we were for tryouts, Justin Faulkner, the hottest guy in my class, strutted over to our table. 

"Hey AJ, your new look is working for you. Can I talk to you, in private?" I looked around the table at all the girls, they all wiggled their eyebrows at me. I followed him, I moved a little faster so I could position myself to look sexy.

I know I shouldn't do that but at that moment I really didn't care. I fixed my shirt to show just the right amount of cleavage and leaned against the wall in a fashion that pushed my chest out more. I knew it was a pretty slutty tactic but I looked good.

"So, AJ I heard through the grapevine that you are on the market." Justin had leaned over me, his arm was leaned against the wall above my head. The boy was tall.

Yes, Justin was at least six foot two. He was nearly as tall as Tyler but the two of them are total opposites. Tyler was at least six four, he was slim but he had good, solid muscle tone. He had chocolate brown hair and these bright blue eyes. Justin on the other hand was much different. six foot two, he had a wider build with more muscle tone. He had dirty blond hair and grass green eyes. Both of them appealed to attractions; my favorite body types and hair, eye combos.

"Yeah. I've been single forever really." I giggled a little bit and watched as his eyes would drift down to my chest and dart back to my eyes over and over. I smirked a little bit and leaned closer. "You know, my eyes are up here not down here." I watched him stammer but he quickly regained his composure.

"I'm sorry you're just so hot. Can I take you to the movies? I heard Deadpool was coming out this weekend." He smiled confidently stepping a little closer to me.

"Deadpool huh? I love his comics. I'll go, on one condition, you pay." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"It's a deal. Pick you up around 8?" I agreed with him and he left. 

I hurried back to my table where all the girls wanted to know everything. I told them we gushed and decided that, tomorrow they were taking me shopping. I needed a new outfit if I was going on a date with that dude.


	4. High School Party

The next few days were easy, they sort of flew by. In Calculus, Tyler started becoming a real member of our group, so when the girls started teasing me about going on the date with Justin during class on Friday, he was right there asking questions.

"Wait, you're going on a date with Justin Faulkner? He's like the biggest player in the school." Tyler questioned, to me he looked concerned. 

"Don't worry about me Tyler. I can handle myself." I just laughed it off figuring he just didn't want a friend to get taken advantage of.

We dropped the subject and started working on our group project. For me, my mind was off on other adventures not having anything to do with school. Soon enough the class was over and I was off to my other classes, but before I got out of the room Tyler pulled me aside.

"AJ, be careful on that date of yours. If anything goes wrong and you need help call me." With that he gave me his number.

I couldn't believe it. After three solid years of pining after this guy I finally get his phone number. Sadly it was only a friendly gesture. There's no way it could have meant anything else. I guess for me, my chances of becoming his girl have become zero. I put his number in my phone and headed off to my next class. On my way there I ran into Justin. He smiled at me and stopped me. 

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 right? We're still a go for that date?" He leaned against the locker looking me up and down. He was wearing his varsity wrestling jacket and a pair of jeans. I hoped maybe if all goes well I'll get to wear a jacket like that.

"Of course we are. Unless you aren't man enough to take me out on a date." I teased him leaning against the lockers with him.

 My confidence was up because I knew I looked good today. I found a cute flowing high waisted knee length black skirt in my closet. I decided to wear it with my favorite lace stockings, they were sexy and cute at the same time, just like me! I found a v-neck crop top that had a great galaxy print. It went perfectly with my galaxy vans. I decided to pair it with my silver star shaped armband and matching earrings. For my last birthday Ana had given me this choker that matched the outfit so of course I wore that. I decided to curl my hair and pull it off into a side ponytail styling my bangs properly. I had tried my best to match my makeup to my outfit so I had my now signature raspberry red lipstick and a subtle smoky eye.  The red of my hair was a great contrast to all of the cool colors I was wearing.

Soon enough the bell rang and I had to leave Justin to get to my class right around the corner. The day went by fast as well as that night. It was the first football game of the season and we actually won. That was a first for us to win against the best school in our district. I cheered from the band like I have for the past 4 years only this time when I cheered for Tyler he looked back and waved. And when I went down for half time he waited a bit just to say good luck. After the game, Tyler invited me to a party with a few of his friends so of course I wasn't gonna turn down the invite! I really had nothing to do anyway. Tyler said he was going to drive me there since we lived right next to each other.

I got back to my house and took a quick shower, I curled my hair leaving it down. I decided to lighten up my makeup to a softer, lighter raspberry lipstick and a natural smoky eye. I wore a cute flowing pale blue skater dress with a pair of white wedge sandals and a simple gold necklace. Tyler texted me and told me to bring a swimsuit so I grabbed my bikini and threw it into my purse. It wasn't like a normal bikini but one with high waisted bottoms that covered most of my stomach and a bikini top that actually covers all of my bust so I won't fall out. I was still a little conscious over my stomach so I liked that I got that one.

When he honked his horn I quick ran out to his car remembering my phone and my house key. I smiled at him and I'm not sure if it was just the lighting but he looked to be blushing. I shrugged it off and sat back quietly as he drove us to Derek's house. He was the senior quarterback on the football team. When we arrived I hopped out of the car with my bag in hand.We walked in and I was surprised to hear the whistles and how tyler was asked who I was. For once in my life I was referred to as a 'babe'! We walked around and I tried my best to make small talk with the populars around me. I was offered a few drinks here and there but I refused to take any of it because it all smelt like alcohol and that wasn't my thing. To be honest the party went pretty well. I didn't do anything I would regret and a swam comfortably that night. I even had a few guys who used to be assholes to me ask me out! It was pretty awesome if you ask me. Tyler didn't drink either so he drove me home around 2 so I quickly did my nightly routine and went to sleep since I had to get up early to go shopping.


	5. Can't Go On A Date Without A New Outfit

I woke up Saturday morning to 4 of my closest friends jumping around on my bed, needless to say I was not amused. I shoved Ana and Kelsey out of my way as I made my way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. I threw on one of my casual outfits, a simple over sized sweater, that used to actually be my size, a pair of leggings and my favorite vans. I put my hair up in a messy bun before letting the girls drag me out of the house with no makeup on. We soon got to the mall going into one of my favorite stores. As I looked around I just got increasingly more frustrated.

"Ugh! What should I even wear?!" I grab Ana's arm shaking her harshly.

"Well you're going to see a move right? Well it should be simple!"

I tapped my chin as a smile came across my face. I started looking into the tops and skirts and found the perfect thing. I grabbed a simple black lace up crop top with billow sleeves and a cute blue skater skirt. After trying it on in the dressing room I fell in love with the outfit. I bought it and went with my friends to pick out just the right shoes for the look. I found the perfect pair of black pumps with blue heels that just seemed to be calling to me. My friends and I continued to shop around for an hour or two but they dropped me off at home with plenty enough time to get ready for my first ever date.

Once I was home the first thing I did was properly dry my hair since I never got the chance to dry it that morning. After it was styled the way I wanted, a cute braid off to my right hand side, I started my make up. I started my usual routine but decided on a smoky eye with a pop of blue instead of my usual natural look. With that I did just a simple dark pink lip stain that didn't require much dry time or maintenance after the application, it was my favorite one because it had virtually no transfer. After that I got dressed with the outfit I had bought that day. I put together my purse with my necessities: travel make-up, portable charger, a mirror, my keys and my phone. Just as I finished up I got a call from Justin saying he was outside. I hurried downstairs but stopped when I got to the door. I took one last look in the mirror fixing myself then smiled as I saw him leaning against his car out the window. I had no idea that Justin just happened to drive my dream car. I causally opened the door closing it behind me. My hips swayed naturally as I went up to him and gently touched the car making it seem like I was going to touch his chest instead. 

"Is this a '67 chevy impala?" My eyes sparkled with excitement as I gently touched the cool metal.

"Black with red leather interior with blue trim." He smirked at me and I swear I saw a faint hint of arousal in his eyes.

I let out a small giggle as he opened the door for me. After I got in, I adjusted my outfit to both cover myself and show off more skin all at the same time. Apparently the drive in theater in town was showing Deadpool as well so we both decided that going there was a better experience. He insisted on paying for every thing I wanted which left me completely flustered. I was intensely watching the movie when he draped an arm over my shoulder. I felt my heart start to pound in my chest as I casually looked over at him. He gave me a smile so I decided to move closer to him putting my head on his shoulder. I looked up at the other once again and with that his lips were on mine, my first kiss stollen from me in that second.


	6. Knight in Shining Honor

Justin's lips were soft, dry but plump, I don't know how he managed it all at the same time. A second passed until I started to kiss back. My hands found their way into Justin's silky locks and his found their way to my waist. I decided to gently bite his lip in an attempt to seem more flirty. He responded positively by emitting a soft yet playful growl. I thought it was all going well for my first time doing such a thing. Before I knew it, his tongue was in my mouth, it felt like the wet muscle it was. I didn't enjoy that at all but I barely had time to retaliate before his hands were all over me. I felt the mood shift when he broke the kiss and move his lips down to my neck. That's when I started to panic. I bit my lip holding back any noise that threatened to come out as I felt his hands start untying the only thing keeping my top together. I knew at that point that I was way over my head.  
"J-Justin stop." I tried shoving him off me but the boy just wouldn't budge. With that I became more panicky, worried that what I thought to be a simple date, would turn into something I didn't bargain for. I continued to shove at him as he started leaving a hickey on my neck and continued to pull the ribbon out of my crop top. I finally shoved him off of me when my top was almost entirely open. "I said stop!"  
Tears started to well in my eyes as I started gathering my things together. My hands wouldn't stop shaking from a mix of fear, hurt and anger. He started making some lame excuse but I cut him off by getting out of the car and slamming the door in his face. With how bad my hands were shaking I couldn't even get the tie back into my shirt so I just held it together feeling vulnerable. I was close to sobbing but I wouldn't let my nerves get the better of me, at least not in that moment. I made my way across the parking lot to the picnic benches. While there I remembered what happened in calculus the day before.   
"If you ever get in trouble just give me a call." In the moment I pulled my phone out and quickly called Tyler asking him if he would come pick me up. I knew he could tell from the sound of my voice how shaken up I was. He was kind enough not to ask and I was smart enough to not let my tears start yet. I sat there patiently until a familiar car pulled up in front of me. I looked up as I heard the door slam and Tyler come sliding over the hood of the car.  
"My god AJ what happened?!" I stood up still protectively holding my shirt closed. I started to go closer to him as I opened my mouth to speak. Just then, Justin comes and grabs my arm.  
"Wait AJ! Listen-"  
Tyler cut him off with a punch to the jaw. I cringed at the sound of bones popping. I gasped loudly and leaned against Tyler's car hiding myself defensively.  
"What the hell did you do to Aj you asshole!"  
I gasped and covered my eyes for a brief moment. I then hurried over to Tyler grabbing his arm.  
"Tyler please! It's not worth the trouble! Please just take me home." I continued to tug on him until he finally stood down.   
"You are so lucky Faulkner! If you even think about coming near her again I will beat your ass!" A gravely growl came from him as he spoke, grabbing Justin by the collar.  
He opened the car door for me and I sat down in the passenger seat. I didn't dare look up to make eye contact with either of the two boys. My fingers fiddled around with the ribbon until I was able to re-lace my shirt. I pulled it as tightly closed as it would go and tied it securely. By then Tyler had gotten back into the car and started driving me home.   
"Aj, I warned you about that guy." Tyler seemed angry and I couldn't help but whimper still shaken over the events that just took place. Once we were in front of my house he parked the car and turned to me.   
"You're lucky you called me when you did." I nibbled my lip as he spoke and just started sobbing my nerves finally unraveling into a bunch of tears. I leaned over the joined front seats and put my face in his chest. I felt a comforting hand on my back and only started crying more. I heard and felt him sigh as he rested his chin on top of my head. After I finally stopped crying, he opened the door for me and walked me to the door. I looked up at him with a small smile, feeling grateful that he came to my rescue.  
"Thank you Tyler. I guess you're my real knight in shining armor." I managed to make him laugh as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.   
"I'm glad you called me." I smiled and looked down before I felt the other step closer to me placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt the immediate rush of blood to my face as I looked up at him. "Let's talk tomorrow. I want to make sure you're still okay." He smiled and waited for me to go inside before he left. I couldn't stop smiling to myself as I washed up and pulled on my pajamas. It was the first night of good sleep I've had in a while.


End file.
